`15-84` is a vigorous, self-branching Poinsettia of medium height and large pink flower bracts. The bract petioles are short causing the bracts to be tightly clustered around the cyathia. It has self-branching traits which make it desirable for branched plant production. `15-84` can be flowered in a relatively cool greenhouse, making it economical to grow commercially.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a color sport of the red bracted cultivar described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,492, in a greenhouse in Duisburg, West Germany. This pink sport has all the self-branching traits and other desirable growth characteristic of the cultivar of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,492. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Duisburg, West Germany, and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its pink bract coloration and other distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.